Dropping Responsibility, Only To Want It Back
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: ON HIATUS! Drew left his family for another. Now, six years later, he's back and wants custady of his kids. What's a heartbroken mother to do, when the love of her life comes back? CS
1. He's Back

**I have absolutely nothing to say. Just ContestShipping. . . That's about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. What gave you the idea I did?**

**~(~)~**

It has been six long years ever since he left. Now, I'm left working crappy jobs, raising three children and trying to pay bills. Why God? How could you be so cruel?

"Brendan! Can you get me the severing platter from the top shelf?" I called, stretching up on to my toes in a poor attempt to reach the glass plate.

Crashing and thumping came from the living room, and Brendan stumbled into the room, with my twin boys attached to his legs, with my daughter on his back. "Of course! Just get these demons off me!" He said teasingly, and pulled Valarie off his back, setting her on the ground. Fabian immediately let go of Brendan's leg, and flicked a strand of jade green hair away from his eyes. I resisted the urge to flinch. Ever since he had turned seven, he'd been flicking his hair like that.

I laughed, pretending the hair flick hadn't bothered me. Jasper, my second twin, paused a moment before letting go of Brendan's leg. Brendan ruffled Jasper's hair, before walking past me to reach the platter. He passed it to me, and I thanked him with a quick kiss.

"Mommy! Can I help you?" Valarie asked, her brown curls bouncing against her back as she jumped up and down.

I knelt in front of her, "I would love it if you helped me!" She squealed, and the red head band fell off her head.

"Baka," Fabian muttered before picking up the head band and placing it back on her head. I shook my head and said nothing.

"Okay, everyone out! Val and I are finishing dinner!" I shooed them out, and took my daughters hand.

**~(~)~**

After dinner, and T.V time, I tucked my children in.

Walking into my bedroom, stifling a yawn, Brendan said, "Today was a good day."

"Yeah." I agreed, crawling into the bed after changing into my pjs.

Brendan didn't say a thing, but pulled me to his chest and ran his fingers through my hair.

Did you think Brendan was the father? Well, not biologically, anyway. If you place him next to my sons, and even daughter, you would see no resemblance at all. Fabian and Jasper looked exactly like their father. Another thing you must be thinking. How old am I? I'm twenty-four. I had my twins at seven-teen and daughter at eight-teen. But, the father, ran off with one of my best friends before Valarie was born, so she's only had Brendan as a father, where the twins have faint memories of him.

"Good night." I whispered, wanting the pain of losing _him_ to go.

"Good night." He replied, kissing my forehead. I wasn't sure which of us fell asleep first, but at least in Brendan's arms I was free from nightmares.

**~(~)~**

"Good bye! Have a great day!" I said from the driver's side of my car. Jasper waved and ran off to play with his friends. Poor little reserved Fabian. He stood off to the side, with Valarie's hand in his protectively. One of her friends called her over, but she stayed put, opting for being with her older brother. I giggled, and waved once again, before pulling out of the lot and I drove to work.

Pulling up in front of the Poké-café, I parked and slid out. I straightened my black and white stripped skirt, and pale pink button up. I grabbed my purse and locked the car, before going in and starting my shift.

"Hey Misty!" I greeted my close friend who was working behind the till.

"May, you're five minutes late! Dawn had to work one of your stations!" Misty scolded, handing a random customer her change.

"Sorry! I was running late after dropping the kids off!" I said, swiftly making my way behind the counter to grab a white apron, and my name tag. Yanking them on, I grabbed a tray with smoothies and a coffee, before heading out to serve people.

Dawn ran past me, tray almost over-flowing with empty glasses and mugs. Not a drop of sweat rolled down her flushed face. No of course, Dawn never sweat.

"Here you go!" I said cheerfully, placing the drinks on the table, "Two strawberry smoothies, one chocolate, one vanilla and a large cup of French Vanilla coffee!" I had pointed to each drink as I said. The group nodded thank yous and I left.

After work, I was running a little late, and I knew Fabian would be mad at me.

"Bye!" I yelled behind me, before launching myself in the car and starting the engine in all the same motion. Pulling messily out of the lot, I drove to the school, probably going over the speed limit by quite a bit.

At the school, I bolted out of the car, and searched the front looking for my kids.

My blouse had come un-tucked and the top few buttons un-done. My hair looked like I had just walked out of a hurricane.

"Mom! Your late!" Fabian scowled, holding Valarie's hand again. Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, walking closer to them, still slightly out of breath.

"He's at the park." Fabian said simply, pointing at the park crawling with children.

Before I could answer, however, someone behind me said, "May?"

I knew that voice like the back of my hand. I stiffened, and turned around. There he stood. The man who left me six years ago for my used to be best friend.

"Drew?" I was still so surprised. Fabian and Valarie peered around me, to see the father they never knew.

Drew had a little girl in his arms, who looked exactly like my old best friend. "May, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, _Drew_." I said resentfully, not adding an ounce of anything but anger and venom.

He didn't move, just narrowed his emerald green eyes which all my babies had.

"Well, I'm here for my kids. All of them. I demand my custody." Drew stated, as if I would comply and just hand over my children.

I glared at him, "No way in hell!"

**Drew's back, Drew's back! And he wants his kids, but he can't have 'em because I won't let him! So, what's Drew's answer? And why does he suddenly want his kids after six years? What's his problem? And who is this supposed ex-best friend? Stay tuned to find out! Review!**

**~Emerald~ **


	2. Court Date and the Ruling

**:D I like this story. It's so realistic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Excuse me?" The little girl patted Drew's face.

I glowered at him, "I said no way in hell. Do you have a hearing problem? You will not get custody of your kids! You didn't raise them! They're not yours! They're mine! If you want kids so badly, go have some more with Brianna, your whore!"

"Do not talk about Brianna like that! Of course they're mine. Hand them over." Drew stated. Valarie whimpered.

"Mama, who is that?" I turned around, ignoring Drew.

"No one sweetie. Fabian, get Jasper and take him and Val to the car, okay?" Fabian nodded, and accepted my keys. He stalked off, dragging Val, in search of Jasper.

I twisted around, "You're still here? Shouldn't you leave?"

The girl patted his cheek again, "Not now, Jess. Give daddy a moment." The girls sea green eyes stared at me. Thousands of freckles were speckled across her nose. Her burgundy hair hugged her face. She frowned at me. "May, I will take you to court for this."

"What?" I yelled, flabbergasted, "Who do you think the court will want to have the kids anyway? Me, the mother who raised them, or you! The father who abandoned them? Tell me, Drew, who?"

Drew shrugged, and shifted Jess to his other arm, "They'll believe what they see. An un-fit mother who works at a café. They'll want someone to be able to support the children. Obviously, you can't."

I wanted to punch him in the face, "How am I un-fit? Brendan Birch is with me. He's more of a father to them then you are. Valarie doesn't even know you!"

"_Brendan Birch_? That guy that pined after you in high school? What a pathetic bloke. May, you know very well this won't end up good."

Of course I knew. "What do you want me to say, Drew? You left. I had to do something to support my children. God, even Ash, Damion, Gary and _Paul_ have been better father figures then you will ever be. Please, just stop." My voice had softened. I couldn't do this. I wanted to leave and cry. Yet again, he reduced me to tears.

Drew nodded slowly, "May, I can't. I want my kids. I will bring you to court for this."

I swallowed my tears, "And I'll fight you with everything I have. You won't have them. Be prepared. I'm not the same girl you left six years ago."

"I know. I'll have the court dates sent to you." Drew turned and walked off. He got into a red sports car, and drove away.

I clenched my hand. I stormed to the car, which had my children already sitting in it. I got in, and Fabian passed me the keys.

**~(~)~**

**Two weeks later, November 25****th**** 2011.**

Today was the day. Drew had called me to court. God I hated him. It was a Friday, and my day off, which worked okay for me. Un-fortunately, I had to pull Fabian, Jasper, and Valarie from school. Fabian and Jasper were dressed in similar black outfits, with ties, Fabian's being green and Jasper's being blue. Valarie was in a grey dress, with puffy sleeves and went to her knees. I wore a grey pencil skirt and a white blouse. I had told my kids why we were here.

I herded my kids to the front opened the gate, where they sat down on the left side. Drew, Brianna and Jess were already seated on the other side.

Brendan touched my lower spine, and gave me an encouraging smile. He sat down next to Valarie, who shook in her seat, hair quavering in chocolate waterfalls.

The judge walked in, and sat behind the big podium.

"We are called here today by the case of Hayden verses Maple for the custody of Fabian Luke Hayden, Jasper Riley Hayden and Valarie Jessamine Hayden." Judge Weston sat down, and gave me a knowing look. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun, and wire rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Mr. Hayden, please proceed."

"Right, well I'm here to demand the custody of my children. Miss. Maple here has denied my rights." Drew stated, giving me a look from the corner of his eye.

"Objection, your honor!" I blurted, "Mr. Hayden hasn't been in the children's lives for six years! He's never even met Valarie and he has the right to demand for custody? I don't think so."

"Miss. Maple has a valid point. I haven't met my daughter Valarie, but that doesn't mean I can't have a chance to get to know her. I need the custody of my children." Drew almost sounded honest, but I think he just wanted to win.

"Order in the court! Miss. Maple, do you see a problem with Mr. Hayden having custody of the children in question?" Judge Weston asked.

"Yes! I will not allow the man who ran off with my ex-best friend to demand full custody of the children I bore and raised!" Why was this so difficult? Don't give the man custody. Simple as that.

Judge Weston nodded, "Mr. Hayden, is it true you want full rights to the children? Taking them away from their mother?"

Drew bobbed his head stiffly, "That is correct. I find Miss. Maple to be an un-fit mother."

My eyes widened, as rage boiled up, "Objection! I'm am not an un-fit mother! I can afford for my children to eat, go to school, have after school activities! I can buy them new clothes! They live in a perfectly good home! Pray tell, how am I an un-fit mother?"

Drew smirked, "It's simple. You're a waitress at a small café. You use your _boyfriend's _hard earned cash for the kids expenses."

"No! Brendan has been more of a father to them then you have! He chips in from time to time, but never has he paid more than needed! I used my collage funds! I have a trust fund! I do everything for my children!"

Drew gave me a surprised look.

"Is this a court? Or is this just someplace you want to work out personal issues with?" Judge Weston questioned. My cheeks flamed.

"Sorry." Drew and I said.

"Well, after hearing both sides of the story, I have come to a decision." Please don't let him have the kids. Please.

"Miss. Maple, you are to give Mr. Hayden supervised visits of the children every weekend. Which means, Mr. Hayden, Miss. Maple is to be with the kids the entire visitation time. By January 10th, you are to come back, and then we'll discuss custody for the children. Or, I just may make the children choose, depending on your co-operation." Judge Weston's eyes glimmered, "Court is adjourned. I'll see you January 10th." Judge Weston got up and strolled out of the court room.

My jaw fell slack, and my eyes stayed wide. This could not be happing to me.

**Oh come on! Give me a break. I don't know anything about courts, nor do I know how a judge would have handled the situation. But for this story to be Contestshipping, I'm going to have to have the ruling like this. Okay? Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**~Emerald~**


	3. Week One

**I'm excited for this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

**December 3****rd**** 2011, Saturday**

Today was the first day my children spent with their father—without a court present—in six years. After the court date, Drew had rambled off his address to me, and a time set for when I had to bring the kids over. Apparently, Brianna and Jess were out of the house that day. Good. I could not handle to be around that selfish bitch.

Valarie hobbled into the kitchen, adorned in an adorable outfit. A red t-shirt with a dancing Torchic in the center, and a pair of dark jean capries, and a red bandana.

"Aww, sweetheart, you look so cute!" I squealed, hugging my daughter when she stood in front of me.

I heard crashing from the boys room, and giggled.

They stumbled out, Fabian rubbing his shoulder and Jasper chuckling.

"What did you two do now?" I asked, semi-playful, semi-serious.

"Jasper here, refused to give me back my jacket." Fabian said indigently, and punched Jasper in the upper arm. Fabian smirked, and flicked his hair. I bit the inside of my cheek, and stared at my son who was exactly like his father. Even dressed the same. Except his shirt was a dark purple, his vest/jacket was black and instead of sea foam jeans, he had on simple blue jeans.

"Bah, you're just a girly man." Jasper grinned, and the smirk slipped from Fabian's lips. Jasper was in simple blue jeans and a jersey promoting the Hoenn hockey team. Which, was also blue.

Before Fabian lunged, I stopped them, "Okay, no fighting or name calling. Apologize, both of you."

Both huffed, but said, "Sorry."

Valarie giggled, "You guys are silly!" Fabian and Jasper shared a look, and before I knew it, they had begun tickling Valarie.

"C'mon guys, we have to go." They sobered quickly. Jasper led the way down the stairs, Fabian holding Valarie's hand protectively, and me following.

**~(~)~**

Finally, after driving through the insanely expensive houses, and feeling majorly self-conscious, I found his mansion.

A giant DH in gold calligraphy was sprawled on the gate. As I drove closer, a guard stopped me, and asked for my name.

"May Maple." He gave me a blank stare, "The mother of his previous children."

"Oh! Miss. Maple! I was expecting you ten minutes ago. Please." He pushed a button, and the gates slid open. I drove forward, keeping my jaw locked.

Drew and Brianna's Pokémon played in the front yard, with cherry blossom petals everywhere. I parked next to the extremely expensive cars, and stepped out. And was surrounded by Drew's Pokémon, all chirping in remembrance.

I smiled faintly, and my children clambered out of the back of the car. Jasper hesitantly greeted the Pokémon, while Fabian kept Valarie at his side.

"Let's go. We have a big day." I herded them around the Pokémon, and up the steps of the fabulous mansion. I rang the door bell and waited.

A butler around the age of sixty answered the door, and smiled. "Ah, you must be Miss. Maple and Mr. Hayden's children. Please, come in." He paused, noticing the heart-broken Pokémon in the yard. "Miss. Maple, if you'd like, you could release your Pokémon into the yard."

I nodded, and called out my Pokémon, watching as they all cheered.

We entered the mansion, and followed the butler. Everything was so shiny and something's glowed from sunlight. The floors were made of marble. We stopped in front of a slightly cracked open door.

He knocked, "Mr. Hayden? Your guests have arrived."

"Hn." Was the response, and he let us in. Drew sat behind a desk, writing with a long black pen.

"Tea will be here momentarily sir." And the butler left us. Drew's eyes narrowed at the paper, and scratched out the final few words.

"Excellent," He glanced up, "Ah, May, you look well." Drew took a moment to give the kids a once over. "Valarie, you look very much like your mother." Valarie blushed, and hid her face in Fabian's arm. Drew chuckled, "Jasper, my eldest, how are you?"

"Fine, father." Jasper replied stiffly, extremely unsure of what to think of his father.

"And Fabian?"

It took Fabian a moment, but finally he said, "I am well, father. How might you be?"

"So well mannered for a six year old. Maybe you have done something right, May." I ground my teeth together, but said nothing.

"Have a seat. Tea will be here shortly." Drew gestured to the black leather couches, and followed us when we sat.

Awkward silence rewarded us, until the door open with the butler and a little boy.

My confusion was evident, so the butler explained, "Miss. Maple, this is my grandson, Charles Jackson, ten and in training to be Mr. Hayden's future butler." The boy's head was bowed, dark blue hair fall in his face. His eyes flickered up for a moment, and Valarie gasped. His eyes were a light blue, with flecks of gold.

Charles shuffled forward, and placed a tea-cup in front of everyone.

"Here you are, Miss. Hayden." Charles said, directly to Valarie. Her checks flamed red, and she accepted the tea cup.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson." She said politely. I stifled a giggle. Valarie, this petite person, who happened to be five, had more manors then her brothers combined.

Drew glared at Charles, "Thank you for tea. You're dismissed." Charles nodded, and left with his grandfather.

Drew's face immediately shifted into a smile, "Okay, what do you want to do today?"

The kids were silent. I basically had no input, so I waited.

Valarie piped up, "Um, what do I call you, sir?"

Drew smiled, "Father would be fine."

A huge smile broke out on her face. I knew she had Brendan as a father, but this still made my heart warm. "Okay, daddy! Can we please have a tea party in the garden and play with the Pokémon?"

Drew looked shaken from being called 'daddy', "S-sure."

"Yay!" She hopped up, and dragged Fabian and Jasper with her to the door.

I smirked at Drew, "Liking parenthood?"

"Shut up." He growled. I shrugged, not really sure why he was upset. We followed them out to the garden.

Valarie rushed up to us, "Mommy? Can I please play with the pretty Roselia?"

I gave Drew a sideways glance, "I don't know, sweetie, you'll have to ask _daddy_."

She turned her pleading green eyes in his direction.

Drew sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh, all right."

Valarie squealed, and rushed over to the Roselia, and gave her a hug.

"Being told what to do by a five year old? Damn, if I'd known it'd been that easy, I'd would have given you one sooner." I blushed, realizing what I said.

"Un-requited feelings?"

I punched him and he flinched, "Just because I'm playing nice, doesn't mean I've anywhere near forgiven you."

Drew nodded, "Fine." Our eyes scanned the yard, and saw everyone playing nice.

Charles had been dragged and forced by the princess herself to play with her and Roselia. Charles looked amused at the little girls antics, and Drew gritted his teeth. Fabian scrutinized the Absol, and it grinned with pride. Jasper pretty much ran around like a crazy person, calling attacks, fighting himself. He'd be a great Pokémon trainer. If he finished school.

"Drew?" I asked, tilting my head in his direction.

"Hm?"

"Why hasn't Charles started his journey?"

Drew's emerald eyes regarded me for a moment, "Because he's here. Mr. Jackson is the boys legal guardian, so he's also forbidden Charles from a journey." My eyes softened for the boy without a Pokémon.

He only touched when Valarie grabbed his hand and stroked where she made him. His eyes were alit with excitement. I smiled softly.

When we left, Valarie was hugging Charles's leg, and wouldn't let go.

"No! Mommy! I don't wanna go!" She wailed, gripping him tighter.

Fabian and Jasper were in the car, and had long since given up on trying to get their sister in the car.

"Valarie. . ." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Drew bent next to her, "Hey, Valarie, you can come back and play next weekend, okay?"

Valarie quieted for a moment, and decided to agree, "Okay daddy." Valarie hugged Drew, and whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, "I love you, daddy." That child. So full of love. Even for a man who hasn't been her father for nearly as long as Brendan, and she still loved him. My heart warmed.

Valarie padded over to the car, and hopped in, but not before she yelled, "Bye Charlie! See you!" Charles blushed slightly, and looked away.

"Good bye, Drew. See you next weekend." I said stiffly, and turned to my car.

Drew grabbed my elbow, and I stiffened, "May. . . Be safe." I nodded, and left into my car.

That was weekend one. And it was not a bundle of fun.

**Well. . . That was non-descriptive. Sorry bout that, I was lazy. I think Valarie is adorable! And her relationship with Fabian? Kawaii! And who else think she has a wee crush on Charles? Me! Okay, back to CS. There was some devolvement here. Civil conversations anyway. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	4. Week Two: Just For Today

**So, yes, this is chapter four. I know they all were extremely nice to Drew, but that was on account for my laziness. Sorry about that. Now they become a bit more serious when it comes to Drew, May included.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

**Saturday, December 10****th**** 2011**

I fell back into the cushions of the worn flower patterned couch. Misty and Dawn sat on the love seat which had the same patterning as the couch. Dawn had her legs crossed, sipping a dirty Martini, pulled the hem of her mini skirt down a tad. Misty, who had opted for a water, sat with her legs crossed as well.

"May, you can't keep doing this. Why are you so nice to the bastard?" Misty asked, her eyes large with questioning.

I placed my head in my hands, groaning, "I don't know."

"I remember when I dated Paul," Dawn began, words slightly slurred. (Can you believe she's almost drunk, and it's noon?) "He was a bastard, and I put up with it because I thought I loved him. It's the same thing with you, May. You think your still in love with him, when you're not. But now I have Damion, and he's much better than that douche bag." Maybe drunken Dawn made a point. Maybe that's why I was so nice to him last weekend.

I had suggested going to the park, even in the cold weather. After all, it had just snowed this weekend, allowing only a couple inches of sticky snow. Drew said the idea was fine. At the moment, I was waiting for the kids to be done dressing.

Misty smirked, "Dawn, you may just be onto something! I think May needs to give Drew a taste of his own medicine. Leave him."

I shook my head, "I can't. Court order. Besides, it's only until January. It'll be fine." I hoped it would be fine anyway.

Valarie stumbled out of her room, "Mama! I can't do my hair!" She cried, one half of her hair was tied into a sloppy pig-tail, the other a wild mess. She gripped a second lime ribbon in her hand, eyes wide with un-shed tears.

I nearly giggled. Dawn sobered at the chance to play with Valarie's hair. "Come to auntie Dawn." Dawn grinned, and Valarie staggered over to her and plopped down on her lap. Dawn pulled a comb from her purse and ran it through Valarie's hair. (After taking out the first ribbon.) Valarie was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, with dark jean overalls and sparkly green high tops. Once Dawn completed, Valarie's hair was completely perfect, two identical pig-tails tied with ribbons sat on the little girls head.

I clapped, and Misty patted her head.

"Where are Fabian and Jasper?" Dawn inquired, allowing Valarie to jump off her lap.

Almost as if answer Dawn's telepathic call, Fabian and Jasper exited their room. Fabian was in black jeans and a faded purple sweatshirt. Jasper, almost messier then Fabian, was decked out in ripped jeans and a tie-dye pull over hoodie.

After glancing at the clock and noting it was 12:30 P.M, and sighed directly after it. Time to meet Drew at the Poké-park.

"Let's go, get your jackets." I said to them, and they nodded. Dawn and Misty knew it was time to leave.

"Bye May!" Dawn called, after she slipped her 5 inch black heels on and kissed the kids bye. Then Dawn was gone. Followed by Misty who only sported a pair of Tennis shoes.

I held Valarie's white gloved hand as we left the apartment complex.

**~(~)~**

Within ten minutes, I had the car parked, and let my kids run wild. Fabian watched Valarie possessively, and glared at any little boy who approached his sister. Jasper was rolling around in the snow, having somehow stealing Skitty's poké-ball, with Skitty.

I giggled. Then I heard my name. "May!" Drew exclaimed, clamping a hand down on my shoulder. I flinched, and he dropped his hand. I noticed he had Jess in his arms. I raised an eyebrow.

"Brianna had a doctor's appointment and said she possibly couldn't bring Jess with her. She'll behave." Jess nodded enthusiastically. Oh hell, I couldn't hate the little girl, even if she was the cause of cheating.

Drew set Jess down, who hobbled over to Valarie. "Oh, and Charles is here. More training. Jackson is also here to observe." I nodded.

"Go play with the kids," I stated, monotone, "You're the one who wants to be their father."

Drew nodded, and went up to Valarie, "How's my girl?"

She giggled, "Fine daddy. Can I please play with Charlie?" Her emerald eyes were large.

Drew sighed, "Okay." He jerked his chin in Charles's direction, and Valarie bolted, holding onto Jess.

I watched as Drew approached the twins. I saw Fabian stiffen, where as Jasper smiled up at him from the snow.

"Hey dad!" Jasper grinned, rolling over once again, "Do you like snow?" Drew shrugged, and Jasper launched a snowball at his head, laughing like a maniac.

Drew and Jasper engaged in a friendly war of snowballs.

Fabian stood there, glaring at Drew. I moved forward, standing next to him.

I crouched, "What's wrong sweetie?" Fabian turned to me.

His eyes were still narrowed, but not mean, "I don't like my new dad. I like my old one." I assume the old one was Brendan.

I wrapped my arms around my son, "I know sweetie, I know. But please, for mommy? Soon it'll just be old daddy again, okay? Bare with me?"

I felt him nod, and hug me back, "I love you, mom."

I smiled, "I love you too." I let him go, but he was still frowning.

"Now what, sweet heart?" Concern flooded me, as I was worried about what bothered Fabian.

"I don't like the servant." He stated plainly, sending the evil eye to Charlie. I stifled a giggle. I turned my head, and sure enough, Valarie was making snow angels with him and Jess, laying perilously close to Charlie. I knew why now.

"Why don't you go make angels too," I suggested, "Then you'll definitely be able to protect Valarie." Fabian considered this for a moment, before zooming over there, and flopping in the snow next to his sister.

I laughed. Jasper ran around me and gripped the back of my coat, "Help me mom! Dad's going to get me!" He yelled, voice full of zealous.

"What?" I questioned, slightly too late, for a snowball hit my face.

I refrained from cursing, but instead glowered at Drew, who smirked cockily at me.

"Don't join a snowball war if you aren't prepared for snowball's to the face." Drew looked like he was going to stick his tongue out at me. What a baby.

"That face reminds me of our traveling days, Drew. You look like a kid. Grow up." I said, rather rudely.

Drew shrugged, "But without those days, these kids wouldn't be here."

Jasper, as if he knew what we were talking about said, "Yeah, without last weekend, we wouldn't be here today, right mom?" I sweat-dropped.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, let's go with that." I muttered, while Drew chuckled. I bit my lip, and before I even thought about it, I hurled a perfectly lopsided snowball at his face.

It hit him, exploding into millions of snowflakes. He brushed his snow caked hair from his eyes, and glared playfully at me.

"Oh that does it!" And now I was part of the play. I had to admit, it was slightly fun.

It's only for the children. _You still do not love Drew. You don't. You can't._ I gazed at Drew's covered face for a moment. The same dark emerald green eyes I'd fallen in love with, the same jade coloured hair I used to run my fingers through, the same face, slightly more manly, but still the same. He was the same Drew from before. Even as un-healthy as it was, I _still _loved Drew.

I ended up on my back, making snow angels with the kids and Drew, with Jackson just watching from the background. It had started to snow, just lightly, and the flakes melted on my face. Drew was at my side. I peeked at him from the corners of my eyes, smiling faintly. His profile was just as gorgeous as his front view.

_Brendan._ My mind whispered. My mind whirled and my heart plummeted. _Brendan. How could I forget you? I'm sorry._

I saw Drew stand up and dusted off his jeans, "Well, let's go. I have reservations at a restaurant. Don't worry, it's nothing fancy."

Conflict was obvious in my eyes, I really wanted to go. Like, really wanted to go.

"Please." He whispered. Oh hell, I guess I had to go now. I'd never honestly been able to say no to Drew.

He reached down and gripped my hand. As he pulled me to my feet, my heart raced.

_Just for today._ I thought,_ just for today I'll love him. Then, it's only mandatory. Just for today._

But as I carefully studied his face, I wasn't sure I could say that anymore.

**Well, I liked it. But it was kind of more of a filler. To me it was. It could have been an actual chapter to you guys. Anywho, who loves Fabian? I do! He sooo kawaii! And a protective brother! Awww. Anyway, review, and I'll see you next Thursday!**

**~Emerald~**


	5. Week Three: Brianna's Back

**Okay, so now that everyone's established a mutual love of Fabian (I hope) they're going to like Valarie, May and Jasper more too. I think. I don't know. I'm kind of just winging this chapter. **

**To spdude whose review made me chuckle- Damion is Barry/Jun. I like the name Damion better because I find it smexy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

**Saturday, December 17****th**** 2011**

I woke up in the crook of Brendan's arms. Brendan, who'd been gone for so long, was now back after his business trip. He snored softly, and guilt built up in the pit of my stomach. I'd been so unfaithful to him. (Not literally, considering she hadn't slept with Drew.) May traced the plains of his chest, forgetting all about Drew.

When the household was awake, Brendan was frying eggs in the kitchen, and I was trying to get the kids dressed. Valarie was hopping around, giggling about Charlie. Jasper said he was going to cream Drew with snowballs. Fabian was the most reluctant. He laid under the covers of his sheets with Absol on them.

I sat on the side of his bed, and gently pulled the covers off his face, "C'mon sweetie, we have to go see daddy."

He stuck his tongue out at me, "I don't want to. He's not my dad. My dad is the one who makes mommy happy, and is the one making eggs."

"Fabian, we have to go," I tried reasoning, which only got me another tongue, "Fabian, for mommy. She doesn't want to see him either." Which was true. I didn't want to spend any more time around him.

He sighed, and slid out of bed, slouching to the closet, his green pj's rumpled. I went into the kitchen, giving him his privacy and kissed Brendan's cheek.

Valarie sat at the kitchen table, swinging her legs back and forth. Her hair was braided down her back; and she had stone-washed boot cut jeans on. She had a pale blue t-shirt on with a Beautifly on the front in the center. Valarie smiled brightly when Brendan placed a plate of steaming cheesy eggs in front of her.

"Thanks daddy!" She chirped, and I got her a glass and filled it with orange juice. Jasper hustled in, once the smell of food filled the apartment.

His green hair was disheveled, and his clothes messy. Loose blue jeans, and a second Hockey Jersey, promoting his favorite player on the Hoenn team. He sat down, barely waiting for Brendan to place the plate down, before he devoured half of it. I rolled my eyes, and gave him an orange juice, scarcely hearing his thank you.

I sat down with Brendan, who left a covered plate for Fabian as well.

We chatted, and Brendan told us of the battles he'd won and lost in the company tournament.

When Fabian finally slumped in, and sat down, he looked clean. His hair was brushed, and his clothes neat. Black turtle neck and black jeans.

He ate slowly, trying to avoid the inevitable. He sat at the table, taking slow, carefully bites, as I coaxed Jasper into a coat, and Valarie jumped up and down in excitement.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed, and I knew she was talking about Charlie, not Drew.

"Why should you be?" Fabian snapped, "That guys not even our dad. Also, why would you be excited to see the help?" Tears welled in Valarie's eyes. Regret flashed across Fabian's face, but he didn't retract the words.

"Fabian, apologize to Valarie. Your mother has to take you on this trip, and you're being uncooperative." The only one who talks like that to Fabian is well, Brendan. The good one. God how I let my crazy run when I was with Drew.

He grumbled under his breath, "I'm sorry, Valarie."

She smiled, "It's okay, onii-chan! Let's go now, okay?" Fabian sighed, and slid out of the chair.

**~(~)~**

I parked in front of the building Drew texted me to meet at. It was a kids play place. What a weird dude.

We entered, and the lady smiled, "Hi! How can I help you?" So chipper.

"Uh. . ." What were you suppose to say at high-end kid places? "Hayden?"

Her face lit up with recognition, "You must be Mr. Hayden's guests! Please, follow me!" So we followed her up some stairs, to a private playroom.

She opened the door, and guess who stood there? Brianna. Shit. Drew, that fuck face was in for it.

"May, how nice to see you." Brianna said, and I sweat, it this was an anime, there would be flames behind her, snakes as her hair, and a flicking tongue. I shuddered.

"I can think of nicer ways." I retorted, and Brianna glowered.

"Right. Back at you. So these are my husband's little br—" She paused, "children. Cute." She didn't mean that in anyway.

"You knew what the twins looked like. They were around after you stole my boyfriend from me." I stated, furiously, and Fabian caught on. So did Jasper and Valarie. The smile slipped from Valarie's face, as she frowned at her 'step-mother.' Jess stood behind her mother, face contorted in confusion.

"I didn't steal him. He choose me." She fluffed her hair, and smirked at me.

It didn't even faze me, "And how long did that last? Why doesn't you daughter look anything like Drew? I wonder, now, Brianna? Are you just a. . ." I caught myself, before using a word that would disturb the kids. "Filthy cheater yourself."

Before the bitch could respond, Drew walked in, a huge grin on his face.

"We have some exciting plans today!" Drew said, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

The kids went to Drew, and Brianna muttered, "What I do in my marriage has nothing to do with you. Jess is Drew's, biologically or not." I gaped at her as she walked away, giggling with Drew. The women I lost my first love to, was cheating on him! And his second daughter isn't even his!

I stayed tight-lipped the entire visit. Drew was a complete idiot. And, I hated him for it.

After he said goodbye, and we left, Fabian was fuming in the car.

"I can't believe that guy! His wife is completely rude to mom, and he never notices!" Fabian nearly shouted, and Fabian winced.

"I have to agree with him. She was completely mean to mom. Maybe I should hit him with my hockey stick?" Jasper pondered out loud. I gave him a sharp look from the rear-view mirror. He shrunk back slightly, but I could tell the idea still rolled around in his head.

"Second daddy isn't as nice as I thought. And his wife is a meanie! She was mean to Valarie all day! And daddy never noticed. Can we go home mommy? I miss real daddy." Valarie said, yawning, and leaning on Fabian.

"I wish we didn't have to see him anymore, too. Believe me. But we have too. Can we just stick through it together?" I asked quietly, and Fabian huffed.

"Fine. But, I still don't like him." Fabian said at last. I agreed with him silently.

I wanted this nightmare to end. But, no matter how much I wanted it to, there were many more twists to this simple matter.

**So, pretty much everyone hates Drew. Even Brianna, in a way. I mean, she has to hate him if she cheats on him, ne? Don't even ask about this chapter. I'm sick, and I wrote this because I promised you guys. I mean, seriously, sorry if some of this doesn't make sense. In math, I had a double period (45 mins each) and near the end, the guys and girls I guess were being extremely loud, causing me to get a headache **_**and**_** the numbers started to blur together. So sorry if you hate this, but I really can't care right now, cuz I feel terrible. Sorry, sorry, sorry for my shitty attitude. Sick people, pfft, always and excuse. Sorry for rambling. Oh, there it is again. . . Review this pathetic excuse for a chapter.**

**~Emerald~**


	6. Week Four: Nothing Changes

**Guess whos alive? Me! Yes, I've risen from the dead after being killed by a deadly virus. Writers block. Be warned, it's deadly. And since I got over it on, like, Tuesday, don't expect too much from this chapter. I'm sorry. Hopefully, I'll be better at writing, as it is a new year, and these next few chapters will come out on time. But I'm not promising anything. I have exams next week. Should probably be studying, but I'm here instead! Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

**~(~)~**

**December 24****th****, 2011**

Christmas eve. It should be spent sitting in front of the fire, drinking coco and watching clichéd Christmas movies. I, however was spending Christmas eve sitting in a three star restaurant, with Brendan, Fabian, Jasper, and Valarie. We were waiting for my ex-boyfriend Drew to show up with Brianna and Jess for dinner.

Valarie sat in Brendan's lap, having vacated her seat once she realized she could colour in a colouring book with Brendan. She scribbled over the elephant with elaborate greens and pinks.

I giggled, and turned my eyes to my boys. They sat with a seat in between them, facing opposite directions. They were fighting. Jasper lost to a round of Pokémon battling against Fabian, using Brendan's Pokémon.

I tapped the glass of water in front of me with my finger, staring into space. Then, of course, Drew sat down opposite to me, and I met eyes with him. His emerald eyes were a lit with Christmas joy.

I looked away. After this, Drew had proposed we go see a movie. I had no problem with that.

"Where's Charlie?" Valarie asked once she returned to her seat. Her green eyes were plastered to the menu, choosing her meal.

"At home. Jackson is teaching him privately tonight." Drew said, almost stiffly.

"Oh," She said, folding her paper and scribbled, 'to Charlie, from Valarie.' She passed it to Drew. When Drew began to open it, Valarie gasped, "Don't! It's not for you! It's for Charlie!"

Drew hastily folded it and pocketed it, "Right, my bad." He gave Brendan a condescending look, "How's the battling business working out for you, Birch?"

I sighed, waiting for an outburst to occur, "Fine, great, wonderful. How's your business? What is it again? I don't read the news about gay coordinating businesses. Only real men battle."

Drew gritted his teeth, and the waitress reappeared. "It's better than yours. Making millions. And coordinating isn't gay. It lets you score women."

"Can I take your od—" She was cut off by Brendan.

"Yeah, because they think your gay and want your opinion while shopping." Brendan retorted. They glared at each other.

"Yeah, I'll have number 25, kids?" I looked at them. Fabian held up three fingers, "Kids meal number 3." Jasper was entranced at with his pocket monsters game. And I knew exactly what Valarie and Brendan would have. "Also the kids meal 2 and 8. For him," I jerked my chin in Brendan's direction, "will have number 102. Him," same motion with Drew, "will have number 50, and she'll have number 6." I glanced at Jess. "And I guess another kids meal 8." The waitress joted it down and left without sparring us a look. I knew exactly what to order for my ex-boyfriend and ex-bestfriend.

"You're just jealous because Drew's had more women then you can count." Brianna sneered, her sea-green eyes flared.

Brendan snorted, "As if I give a damn. What with all the sluts these days? He's probably swimming with sexual diseases."

"Daddy's business is going good. He brought me a Butterfree figurine from Kanto." They ignored her, but I swear Drew muttered under his breath, 'he's not your dad.'

I turned to Valarie, "I know, sweetie. That was very nice of daddy." She beamed and went back to colouring with Fabian. Jess sat stiffly across from my kids.

"I am not! Why the hell would you think that?" Drew demanded, and Brendan smirked.

"Denial. Funniest thing known to man. Or, a fag in your case." Drew snarled at him.

"Oh look, it's snowing. Kind of looks like the dandruff on Brianna's head." I said, seeing if they were actually paying attention. No one heard me.

"Fuck you Birch. You're not a real man. Would a real man pretend to be the father of someone else's children?"

Brendan laughed brusquely, and flipped Drew off, "Would a real man run off with his girlfriends bestfriend? Would a real man curse in front of children? Would a real man demand custody of children he didn't watch grow up?" Ouch. Drew flinched at that.

"Hey, it's getting kind of hot in here. I think I'm going to strip and dance on the table. How's that sound?" The couple from a table over gave me a dirty look.

"My children like you more! You should have stayed out of their lives!" Drew hissed back, and people were beginning to stare. Way to make dinner uncomfortable.

"Stop!" I said at last, and the table went silent. "Stop being babies!" They froze, and Drew stood up stiffly.

"I'll be back." His voice was monotone, and he left the table. Brianna sighed, and smiled sweetly at Brendan.

"So, how's this business of yours?" Slut. The waitress reappeared with a few plates. I pointed to the correct spots and she was happy to oblige.

I picked at my food, curious about Drew's abrupt leave. I stood up, excusing myself for the bathroom, and went in search of the bathrooms.

Instead, I found myself staring at the balcony doors. Drew leaned against the railing, his jade hair blowing lightly in the wind. Hesitating, I walked to the doors, and pushed one open, feeling the cool air bite at my skin.

I shivered lightly, but continued my gait towards Drew.

"Hey." I said quietly, and Drew didn't even look my way.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a single, clear tear roll down his cheek. He didn't even brush it away.

"He's right." Drew's voice was soft, a barely there whisper. I felt my gaze settle on the city lights, the soft snowfall, and the trees covered in Christmas lights.

"Who's right?"

Drew scoffed, and roughly rubbed away a second tear, "Brendan of course. He really is their father. I don't know what made me think they'd want to be mine anyway."

I stayed quiet for a moment, "Maybe it's not the kids you actually want."

Drew turned towards me, and gave me rueful smile, "Your right, May. I didn't come back for them."

Surprised, I faced him. His emerald eyes, for once, were serious. "What do you mean?"

The rueful smile slipped, and his lips were tight, "May. . ."

No, he couldn't mean that. "But you have Brianna!"

He face was hard to read. "Not really. I'm not blind May, I know she's cheating on me. I know Jess isn't mine."

Bewildered, I demanded, "Then why did you stay with her?"

Drew shrugged slightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I deserved her. After I left you for her, did I realize what I really had. Brianna cheated on me, and I didn't, couldn't care less. But I stayed with her because she's what I deserved. After what I did to you. . ." He trailed off.

I swallowed my tears, "This doesn't change anything."

He gave me a scornful look, "I know." We gazed at each other silently, and finally, he said, "Let's go back."

I nodded, too upset to say anything. We walked to the doors, and paused at the same moment. Mistletoe.

Drew touched my arm, and I faced him, "Please, let me have this one last thing."

I gulped. It was only one kiss. "Okay." He kissed me, like I was a fragile doll. He didn't touch me, except for the hand he had against my cheek. I still felt the sparks. A few seconds later, I pulled away from him. "Never again."

He tried to smile, "I know." We went back into the restaurant.

Drew didn't come back for Fabian, Jasper, and Valarie. He came back for me. I know I should be mad, murderous even, but all I felt was a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach.

Flattery?

Guilt?

Or was it, regret?

**Well, I have nothing to honestly say. Review?**

**~Emerald~**


	7. Week Five: Filler

**A few of you guys were upset by what Drew said, and I understand. I was tired, and not focusing on my writing as well as I should have. So, hopefully I can redeem Drew a little in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

**December 31****st****, New Years Eve**

A new year approached, and I had nothing to show for it. My children had gained a second father, and weren't sure how to deal with it. I kissed my ex and felt sparks, when I was with Brendan. I felt like a terrible person.

I awoke to the smells of coffee and eggs. Valarie was curled against my side, her new Torchic stuffed animal clutched in her arms, brown curls plastered against her porcelain skin. I ran my fingers over her cheek, and slid out of the bed, stretching in my warm flannel pyjamas.

I covered Valarie with the blanket, and turned when a small voice caught my attention. "Mom."

Fabian and Jasper stood in the doorway, expressions closed. Fabian's black pyjamas were loose, and Jasper's blue ones were flannel footie pyjamas. "Yes?"

"Can we sleep in here?" Jasper asked, and the clock time flashed five o'clock.

I smiled at my boys, "Of course. Just be careful not to wake Valarie." The bobbed their heads and slid into the bed, one on the opposite side of Valarie. They nodded off quickly, and I changed into jeans and a red t-shirt with fuzzy white socks before slipping out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen, and Brendan sat at the table, sipping coffee and reading the paper. His red eyes flickered up and smiled when he saw me.

"Eggs are fresh and coffee's in the pot." He said, turning his gaze back to the paper.

As I walked past him, I kissed his forehead, "I'm just going to have some coffee. Thank you for making eggs anyway." I poured a generous amount of coffee in a mug and added creamer and sugar.

"I'm sure the kids will eat it." Brendan said, and this reminded me of how things were before Drew came back into the picture. The thought of Drew made my heart clench tightly, and I sat across from Brendan.

"Yeah, probably." I said, brining the rim of the mug to my lips, letting the sweetened liquid warm my tongue and throat. "What was in the mail?"

Brendan smirked, and handed me an invite. Curious, I tore it open.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Damion Jun and Dawn Hikari._

_February 14__th__ 2012,_

_We hope dearly you'll attend._

I gaped at the invite, before yanking out my cell-phone and dialing Dawn's number.

She answered on the third ring, voice grouchy, "What?"

"When were you going to tell me about this?" I demanded, wondering why in the hell my bestfriend wouldn't tell me sooner.

"Well," She dawdled, "you seemed preoccupied. I was waiting for you to get the invite. Of course you're the maid-of-honor. You don't have to plan anything. Bachelorette party is on the 11th. Good night." Followed by the dial tone. She hung up on me.

"Hey, Brendan, did you know Dawn was getting married?" I stared at my smirking boyfriend.

"Yup." I swatted his arm.

**~(~)~**

We (the kids and I) were seated in the living room of Drew's house. Charlie stood, with Jackson next to him, stone faced. Valarie causally wondered up to him, and smiled at him brightly.

"Hi Charlie!" She greeted, curtsying. I giggled, and Fabian clenched his fist. "Did you like my drawing?"

Charlie smiled at her, bowing, "I loved it, my lady." She burst into a fit of giggles, and stumbled back to the couch were I was seated at.

Drew walked down the stairs, face passive. Brianna and Jess were nowhere in sight.

He sat down, and smiled, "So, what do we want to do today?"

Fabian, answered, bitterly, "Anything you want, father."

Jasper paused for a moment, "Can we play with the Pokémon?"

"Can we see a contest?" Valarie asked, "Mommy said she used to be a coordinator, and that's how she met daddy. Can we, please?"

Drew looked to me, "It's a win/win." I said, "Jasper gets Pokémon and Valarie gets a contest."

So that's how we ended up in Drew's mock contest hall, two Pokémon each out. He had his Absol and Masquerain out, while I had my Blaziken and Glaceon.

Jackson was the mock judge, "And the contest begins!" The kids sat on the sidelines, cheering.

"Absol, use water pulse, and Masquerain, use hidden power!" The hidden power swirled around the water pulse as it flew closer to the Pokémon.

I didn't panic, "Glaceon, use ice shard!" The ice shards countered the water pulse, breaking it apart. "Blaziken, follow up with fire spin! Glaceon, ice beam!" The powerful fire spin launched at Drew's Pokémon, an ice beam in the center.

"Counter with silver wind, Masquerain." The wind blew the blast back at me, and hit Blaziken and Glaceon with their own moves and silver wind. "Absol, razor wind." Absol fired off it's strong razor wind, barely giving me time to counter. Which I didn't get. It hit my Pokémon with a force that nearly knocked them over. They were panting, and I had to come up with something, fast.

"Blaziken, over heat!" I tried, "and Glaceon, shadow ball!" Blaziken glowed, and the powerful over heat threw itself at Drew with the shadow ball front and center.

Calm as ever, he said, "Iron tail, now." Absol lept up in the air, and sliced through the over heat, sending sparkles across the stadium. "Silver wind and water pulse."

I was stunned. I couldn't react fast enough. "Dodge!" I cried, although both Blaziken and Glaceon were hit. They fainted, and Drew smirked in triumph. Crap.

I returned them to their Poké-balls and gave Drew a small smile.

"Nice match." I said.

He shrugged, also returning his Pokémon, "You were good. But you were better when we were teens."

I laughed, "So you admit I was good?"

Drew blushed, and said nothing. Jasper hopped off the bench, and asked, "Can we play with the Pokémon now?"

Drew and I looked at each other. What was the harm? So we released our Pokémon. Drew's Pokémon, Roserade, Flygon and Butterfree were the same as ever. (Masquerain and Absol were resting, and so were Blaziken and Glaceon.) I let out Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Wartortle, and Munchlax. The kids skittered off the bench, and conversed with the Pokémon.

I sat down next to Drew.

"May, what I said last week. . ." I so did not want to go there. I kept my attention on Valarie, who was playing with Beautiful, Butterfree and Roserade with Charlie. The boys were having a mock battle.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean it." He said, and quickly corrected himself when he saw the look of horror on my face, "Not about you. I meant that. What I didn't mean was that I came back _only _for you. I came back for them too. I was just caught up in the moment I guess."

I smiled, "It's okay. I understand." But I didn't.

Could things get any stranger?

***Shrug* this was more of a filler then anything. Review.**

**~Emerald~**


	8. Week Six: The Blossoming of Haruka

***Banging head against desk* I am so sorry for not updating for…like six months. *Still banging head* I'm a terrible person. At least I didn't abandon this story. I will finish it at some point! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

**January 7****th,**** 2012**

I sat next to Dawn and Misty, groaning going over my problem for the fifth time.

"So… You mean to tell us you're starting to like Drew again even though you have Brendan?" Dawn questioned, pursing her lips and twisting the diamond ring on her finger.

"Yes…" I moaned, placing my head in my hands. I had an hour or so to get the kids in the car and get them to Drew's. I pulled myself—painfully—from the position I was in and picked at the hem of my red sweater.

"You sure do get around." Misty commented and I gave her a look. She smirked, "What? I thought it was funny. Dawn was thinking it, we all know she was." This time it was Dawn's turn to give Misty a look.

"Okay, fine, I'm a terrible person. End of story. What I want to know is _what I should do!_" I exclaimed exasperated, wanting to throw my hands up in the air and scream.

"What should you do?" Dawn said unhelpfully, smirking knowing she'd pissed me off. "Look, I'd love to sit here and dish about your love life May, but I do have a life of my own. Got to find a new job," Dawn had been fired from the café because she got into a fight with a customer, "plan my wedding among other things. The most important thing I can do right now is find a freaking house for Damion and I to live in. God why did we decide on February 14th?" She spoke more to herself now then either Misty or myself.

"Do you want to leave? Misty's more than willing to help me. You can go if you want." I pointed at the door, "No one's stopping you."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at me, "You sure have gotten bitchy since Drew came back. I wonder why that is."

Fighting was getting us nowhere and I was frustrated to the point of ripping my hair out. Dawn stood up, stretching. She wore a long, pink tunic that went to her thighs, off her right shoulder with a black belt around her middle accenting her curves. Underneath that she had on white lacy tights and calf high leather black heeled boots. Her hair fell down her back in indigo waves with a yellow barrette in her hair and a pink scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Listen, I'm sorry OK? My period is just late and I'm a little on edge. We'll talk later OK? Give the kids my love." Dawn smiled thinly and walked to the door. She gave us the peace symbol and left closing the door soundly behind her.

"What should I do?" I repeated, standing to pace. I wasn't in anything extravagant. Simple black skinny jeans, blue running shoes and a long sleeved red sweater. I left my hair alone, letting it do its own thing, reaching just under my shoulder blades and had added a light blue beanie to the ensemble.

Misty sighed, "I don't know, May. I wish I had some insightful, there's balance in the universe; you'll find what you're looking for if you look inside yourself crap. All I can say is, do what you think is right. Stay with Brendan if he makes you happy. Leave him Drew makes you happier. You can't keep leading both of them on then dropping them high and dry. It's not fair to them or you." Misty gave me a small smile. Her bright red hair was in its usual style, with one side ponytail, held together with a green stain glass butterfly hair clip attached to the elastic. She had on a pale green t-shirt with the words _waterflower_ inscribed across her breasts and a black camisole was underneath it. Misty had on dark blue straight leg jeans and black high tops.

I let out a laugh, "That was pretty insightful Mist. I thought you didn't do other worldly crap." Misty rolled her eyes and my children entered the room.

Fabian was wearing just a simple outfit. He dawned a black hoodie, blue jeans and blue running shoes. Jasper was in a blue flannel shirt, blue jeans and light up Buzz Light Year runners. Valarie was in a lavender long sleeved shirt that when to her knees, black leggings and grey ankle boots. She had a purple ribbon tied into her hair.

Misty made an awed noise and I shook my head, "Mist, we have to go now. It's time to go meet with cabbage head."

"I do _not _have a cabbage head." Fabian said indignity, crossing his arms and snorted.

"Oh, not you sweetheart, I meant your _father_." I swallowed something foul when I said father. Fabian popped his lips and turned away, scuffing his shoe against the hardwood floor.

I hugged Misty, whispering in her ear, "Thank you, Mist." She pulled back and smiled.

Misty walked past the kids, and ruffled Jasper's hair. "Bye you guys!" She closed the door behind her and I kneeled in front of the kids.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, forcing myself to keep cheerful.

Fabian huffed, ignoring what I asked, Jasper shrugged and Valarie shifted.

"Mommy, does daddy hate us?" She inquired in a tiny voice.

I was shocked and shook my head vigorously, "No! Not at all, I'm su—I know daddy loves you." Valarie nodded her head slowly, willing herself to accept the words I told her.

"Let's just go." Fabian snapped, fed up with waiting.

"Fabian!" Surprise rippled across my face, "What's wrong?"

He was obviously conflicted, "I don't want to go. It's not like he raised me or anything. He should have been there. But dad, the one who raised me, who's my dad, is being pushed over for _him._" He weighed his options of finishing, "So let's go and get it over with."

I locked my jaw and nodded. I knew he didn't like going to Drew's, but I didn't know he resented it _this _much.

The walk down to the car was long, eerily silent and when we finally got into the car, I had to turn on the radio. The silence was killing me. I was so used to Fabian and Jasper fighting with Valarie chattering to me about anything and everything.

I drove slowly, and turned on the wipers, the snow fell quite heavily that day. When I got to Drew's mansion, I was feeling paranoid. I wanted to turn around and go home, but that was against court orders. So I pressed the button alerting Drew to our presence and we were buzzed in.

I felt like I was going through the motions. I was there, but I wasn't. I'd gotten so used to taking the trip to and from Drew's that anything else would be completely foreign. What was going on?

It barely fazed me that we were in Drew's home until he greeted us.

"Hello. It's quite cold out there, isn't it?" Drew waved to Jackson to take our coats. As he did, I noticed something was a little off about him. Far be it for me to know.

"Ah, yes, very cold indeed. Where's Brianna?" Not that I cared…

Drew shrugged a faraway look in his eyes, "She's at work. Jess is with her at the daycare in her office building." Was Drew thinking about the cheating whore? I mean, he knew she was a cheater…

I remembered the kiss from Christmas, and blushed lightly. Thinking about all the things he told me, I really had to think about everything.

"Are you alright May? You look flushed." Drew leaned slightly closer, and I turned my gaze away, curing my blush by thinking of Brendan.

"Fine, it must have just been the wind." I told him, and he bobbed his head, not believing what I said.

Drew pursed his lips and the gears were spinning. "Why don't we just watch a movie?"

Valarie clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly, "Oh could we really? Can we watch that new coordinating movie that came out last week?" Valarie was referring to the movie about a girl named Haruka who was starting her journey with her new friend Satoshi and Takeshi. There on their journey, Haruka meets her rival, Shuu who she ends up falling in love with. Ever since Valarie saw the movie, she deemed it her favourite and loved it ever since.

Drew pondered that, "Actually, yes, I believe I do." He started to walk down the hallway, "Come with me."

**~(~)~**

We entered his theater room, which was a large, or more appropriately, gigantic flat screen T.V was on the wall with extremely comfortable looking couches.

Fabian sat down automatically along with Jasper, choosing a couch in the middle. I hesitated and decided to sit down on the couch in the front in which Valarie and Drew sat down next to me. Drew picked up a large device and pushed a button. Thousands of titles appeared on the screen and he scanned them, looking for the movie.

It was called, _The Blossoming of Haruka_. A pretty cheesy title. The movie started…

_**The Blossoming of Haruka movie:**_

_ Haruka walked down the road, smiling happily at the falling sakura blossoms all around her. She was a pretty girl, even at the age of ten. She had long chocolate brown hair that was pulled into low pigtails and sparkling sapphire orbs with long eyelashes. Today was the day Haruka was beginning her Pokémon journey. Already she knew that she wanted to be a coordinator and not a trainer like her father wanted._

_ Until Haruka accidentally ran into a raven haired boy with his Pikachu. The small electrical mouse Pokémon chirped happily when she appeared and the boy gave her a strange look._

_ Then he smiled, "Hi! I'm Satoshi, and this is my Pikachu." The mouse like creature crawled onto his head and waved at her._

_ Haruka waved back slowly, "I'm Haruka. I just got my Pokémon, a Torchic today. I'm starting my Pokémon journey." _

_ Satoshi smiled at her, his warm brown eyes friendly, "Really? Well, why don't I save you the horror of travelling by yourself? I'll go with you." _

_ Haruka nodded, "That would be amazing! Thanks Satoshi." He scratched the back of his head. _

_ "Don't worry about it." _

_/Scene Change/Lake/_

_ "Ah! Satoshi! The Taillow are attacking! What do we do?" Haruka screamed at her new friend, panicked. _

_ "I'll protect us! Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Satoshi commanded and the mouse complied, electrocuting all the Taillow the thunder could reach. Satoshi threw up a poke-ball and caught a Taillow before it could fly off. The light blinked three times before going white. Satoshi cheered._

_ "That was amazing!" Haruka said, awed. _

_ "Is that you, Satoshi?" An older voice asked, coming out of the cover of the trees holding a pot of stew._

_ "Takeshi? Well isn't this a coincidence." Satoshi grinned, and Haruka looked between the two confused. _

_ "Oh, who's this?" Takeshi asked, a baffled expression on his caramel skinned face._

_ "This is Haruka. Haruka, this is Takeshi, my buddy from the Kanto and Johto reigns." She nodded, and smiled at him._

_ "A new adventure? Don't mind me. Will you have me?" Takeshi asked, although he already knew the answer to that._

_ Haruka couldn't say no to the stew, "Of course!"_

_/Insert random travelling scenes/New setting/Slateport City/_

_ "Go, Beautifly! Use sliver wind!" Haruka cried out, and her Beautifly flapped its wings, as she threw up the Frisbee. The silver wind went askew and the Frisbee flew off._

_ "No!" Haruka ran after it, and Satoshi sat back laughing with Takeshi._

_ "She's having problems." Takeshi commented, and Satoshi was unable to answer from laughing too hard. _

_ A boy with jade green hair and emerald green eyes picked up the pink Frisbee. _

_ "That's mine, thanks so much for picking it up for me." Haruka said relieved, and held her hand out for the Frisbee. Beautifly fluttered behind her head._

_ The boy snorted, "You planning on entering the contest?"_

_ Haruka smiled, "Yup. I'm going to win!" _

_ "Pfft, as if you could win with a lame move like that." The boy smirked and Haruka puffed out her cheeks, offended. _

_ "Just who do you think you are, cabbage head?" Haruka demanded rudely, and snatched the Frisbee from him._

_ "I'm Shuu. I have two ribbons already. I'm assuming you have no ribbons. See you tomorrow." He turned and strutted off._

_ Of course, Haruka lost the contest to Shuu, but she was proud of how far she'd gotten. _

_ Outside the contest hall, while Haruka was congratulating her Beautifly, Shuu appeared._

_ "You did pretty well for an amateur." Shuu commented, twirling a ruby red rose between his fingers._

_ "Thanks, Shuu." Haruka blushed, glancing away._

_ "I wasn't talking to you, Haruka. I was talking to Beautifly." Shuu said arrogantly, and threw the rose at her._

_ "For me…?" She caught it, blush deepening._

_ "No. It's for your Beautifly." Shuu began walking away._

_ "I'll beat you one day, Shuu! Just you wait!" He waved at her with one hand._

_/Random Shuu/Haruka interaction scenes/(Narrator: _As Haruka grew older, she grew far more beautiful. And far more attracted to Shuu then she ever imagined. The seventh grand festival that Haruka would be participating was approaching steadily and she could feel the nerves building up in her. Shuu would be there, and Haruka hadn't seen him in months.)

_ Haruka entered the contest hall, nerves all over the place. Her chocolate brown tresses fell down her back in curls and her large sapphire orbs flickered around the room, thick black lashes lowering over her eyes. She filled out in all the right places_ _and men immediately were checking her out._

_ "Are you daft? You could get raped if you don't pay attention." Shuu snarled in her ear, and Haruka blushed, pulling away from Shuu._

_ "Don't scare me like that!" Although Haruka was extremely happy for his presence, one because he was there and two because all the perverted men looked away._

_ He clicked his tongue, and Haruka had to give him an appreciative look. Shuu's face had gotten handsomer, and his emerald green eyes were more mature. His 'cabbage' hair had gotten darker, and was more of a forest green then jade. He was far taller than Haruka, and built. _

_ "Shuu… Can I talk to you?" Haruka stuttered out and Shuu smirked._

_ "I was just going to ask you that very same thing." Haruka pulled Shuu to a corner behind a huge potted plant. _

_ "I, Shuu, I _like _you. I really like you." Haruka blurted and blushed from head to toe. She noted that Shuu had a dust of pink across his cheeks as well._

_ "I like you too, Haruka." Shuu surprised Haruka by touching their foreheads, "And you know, all the roses I gave you were for you not your Beautifly, right?" _

_ She laughed, "I got that after the first six times." His lips drew closer to hers and Haruka's breath caught. Their lips touched and—_

The power went out. Valarie screamed.

"Shh! Val, calm down!" I tried to calm her, although my nerves were jittery too. Was it just a coincidence that Haruka and Shuu's story was so similar to mine and Drew's.

"That was the best part mommy!" Valarie cried, and I nearly rolled my eyes. Fabian patted Valarie's head and she sighed, giving up.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded and Drew gave me a look.

"I don't know." The doors opened and Jackson and Charlie entered the room.

"Master, it would appear the snow has caused a power out." Jackson said, bowing stiffly.

"Can we still go home?" I asked, praying to god we could.

"No, Madame. It won't be safe to drive in this weather. The snow has created blockades and it would be impossible to drive. The roads are closed." Jackson replied, standing up.

My mouth fell open. We would have to spend the night in the Hayden manor? Damnit…

**So… since I haven't updated in a gazillion years, I decided to make this chapter lengthy. I hope you liked it! Review if your still reading this story. :D**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
